


A gift for you

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: A quickie, Birthday gift!, Christmas, F/M, Oneshot, Porn with a tiny plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, mistletoe trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY INTERNET BESTIE EUCALIE!!!!!This is for you baby. Because I know how much you love lemmy and smut xDAs for summary: Emmy breaks the no-gift rule on christmas eve. The Professor tries to deal with said present.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	A gift for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eucalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/gifts).



> Oh god this is my first fic of 2021

Light danced in the dark; festive music muffled behind cold glass sung by people with red noses. Chilly winds echoing through the empty streets and the faint odor of christmas cookies telling from every house on the block. Gressenheller had officially closed for the holidays, which meant that a certain professor was forced to stay at home. He didn’t mind the time away from work, although admittedly, he would sneak into his home office more than once each day.

The first few days of the cold season had also joined the grim London atmosphere. And, although it was starting to become a bother to go outside, the warmth from christmas had started seeping into everyone's hearts as well.

After some reinforcement, Hershel had finally admitted to holding a christmas party on christmas eve at his place. Emmy, Flora, Luke and Rosa had helped with getting everything decorated and prepared. The Layton residence was completely transformed from typical british gentleman style, to more festive and cosy than you could ever expect. It helped that the Professor had recently brought a stove for the cold months, adding to the vibe that the rest created.

Hershel enjoyed the hussle as well. Having this many people around him made him realise that he would never be alone again. Something he feared secretly.

Right before dinner preparation started, other friends and family started to flow into the small house. It filled up rather fast, making the Professor worry about his seating situation. After a kind offer from the neighbour to bring some more chairs, that worry quickly faded.

‘’Finally!’’ Luke cheered as he placed the star on top of the christmas tree.

‘’Good job little man!’’ Emmy laughed, who had served as leverage for Luke to get to the top of the tree.

He was sitting on top of her shoulders and received a high five from the number one assistant.

‘’It looks great you guys!’’ Flora beamed from the kitchen.

She, Rosa and Raymond had been making a lavish dinner that would be talked about for ages and ages to come. Rosa and Raymond did most of the work, but Flora tried to help as much as she could. She mostly did as told, besides from the ‘’original Flora punch’’ which was her secret project. The punch would also be talked about for ages and ages, but for another reason completely.

Aurora was sitting next to her guardian, Professor Desmond Sycamore, and realised soon that she didn’t have enough eyes to look around with. She had never seen anything quite like it in her lifetime. The festive lights, the fake trees, the accessories; she was blown away. Desmond looked at her with amusement. Something about seeing the childlike joy in her eyes made him happy.

Andrew, Roland, Clark and Randall were on the other side of the living room seated at the dinner table. They were having a discussion about some archeological project that Hershel had been involved in for some time. He wasn’t allowed to breach any details, which made cause for curiosity. One day, they would find out that it was actually all just a cover up for a gas explosion near the region that destroyed any evidence, which Hershel found too devastating to bring up as off now.

Near the window sill, sat Brenda, Angela and Clive. They were talking about Clive’s past and his time in prison. It was a hushed conversation with the occasional tear. Brenda and Angela were experts in showering him in motherly love, so the evening would leave a fond memory in Clive’s mind.

Finally, on the other end near the hallway, stood Lucille and Hershel.

‘’Are you sure dear?’’

‘’Yes ma, but thank you for the offer.’’ Hershel tried to smile warmly to his mother.

She had found another girl that she thought would be fitting for her son, since she worried much about his future. She didn’t want him to end up alone, like any mother would. Hershel however, didn’t really feel like any forced dating would help him. He did try it before, mostly to get his mother to stop worrying, but it didn’t end well. The girl only made him think of Claire and her early demise.

He had accepted that he would probably be alone for the rest of his life, although he hadn’t really told his parents yet.

His mother walked to the other side of the living room where Luke and Emmy were almost done decorating the christmas tree. Lucilly started chatting with Emmy, making his assistant glance in his direction. Hershel smiled at her, gaining him a smile and wave in return.

He was a little curious what his mother had said to her, but tried to let it slide.

‘’Surely ma didn’t mean Emmy…’’

Emmy continued to talk and laugh with Lucille, giving the Professor a moment to look at her. She looked lovely tonight; her usual adventure gear traded in for a white, off-shoulder top and black fitting pants. She was wearing heels as well, which kind of surprised him. He had always known Emmy to be a beautiful woman, but it never really occurred to him that she could be considered as a romantic option.

Maybe if he did… would that even work?

Emmy was a good 10 years younger than him, but shared his passion for adventure and a good puzzle. She made him laugh and feel at ease. She was always there for him, not just as an assistant, but as a friend.

He could feel his cheeks warm when she laughed again. She had a lovely smile…

He shook his head inwardly and tried to rid himself of the thought. Of course Emmy would never be interested in him. An old gent with an obsession for puzzles and tea. He would be too boring for her. Too mundane. Plus… a gorgeous woman like Emmy would probably prefer a nice man around her own age anyway.

He sighed and decided to check in the kitchen how the preparation was going. There was no use in continuing this thought.

* * *

Dinner was devoured and everyone sat back with their bellies full and their hearts warm.

‘’That was lovely,’’ Desmond sighed while dapping some remains off his lips with a napkin.

‘’So gooooood!’’ Luke stretched lazily.

Everyone helped out with cleaning up the table so the rest of the evening could continue quickly. The group had already decided beforehand that it would be a bit too much of a hassle to do gifts, and also too much money. Someone had suggested a secret santa, but due to inconsistent schedules and difficulties getting the group together beforehand, they refrained this year.

The Professor had just returned from the bathroom, when Emmy stopped him in the halfway.

‘’Professor! Wait a second. I want to talk to you about something.’’

Hershel took note of her nervous attitude. She was swaying in place with her hands on her back, shifting her eyes to anywhere but him and biting her lip. It made him grow curious.

‘’Of course my dear. What can I help you with?’’

The hallway was quiet and secluded from the rest of the house. The others in the living room wouldn’t be able to hear what they were discussing, unless they walked in through the door. Hershel figured it was something she had been wanting to talk to him about all evening, since she waited until he was all alone.

‘’Well, I uhm, I have something for you.’’

She moved her hands to the front and revealed that she had been holding a small box. The box was wrapped in red sparkly paper and tied together with a green bow. The top seemed to easily come off.

‘’But… I thought we wouldn’t do any gifts?’’ he asked, a little confused.

‘’Yeah I know. But I saw this and I just couldn’t help myself!’’ Emmy smiled warmly.

Hershel thought back to his earlier conundrum surrounding Emmy, making himself blush slightly.

‘’I-I suppose. But I didn’t get you anything my dear…’’

‘’That’s alright! I’m happy when you are happy.’’

He couldn’t say no to that, now could he.

He took the small box out of her hand and nodded. ‘’Thank you Emmy. This is very kind of you.’’ He started taking the top off of the box. ‘’I promise I will look for something nice in….return…’’

Emmy feigned an innocent smile when the Professor pulled a small branch out of the box, strung together with a red ribbon. Hershel immediately recognised from the leaves and the small green berries attached, that this was in fact, a mistletoe.

‘’Uhm… Emmy, what is..?’’

‘’It’s your gift! Do you like it?’’

‘’I-I do! It’s just… I don’t understand…’’

‘’Oh it’s easy Professor. Here, I’ll show you!’’

Before the Professor could process anything, Emmy had already grabbed the greenery from his hand, held it up in between them, pushed aside the box and leaped forward. Now pinned in between the wall and his assistants lips, Hershel had trouble thinking any coherent thought.

‘’Hmp!’’

He definitely understood why she had been nervous now. Before he could respond or do anything, she had already exited their kiss and moved back.

‘’I think you get the gist.’’ She winked, pushed the mistletoe back in his hand and turned on her heel back to the living room. ‘’Have fun!’’

* * *

The Professor had frozen in place. A warmth and slight stickiness still lingered on his lips. It felt like his head was about to combust. Did she really just kiss him? In the middle of his own home? Under the ruse of a mistletoe... He tightened his grip on the little bush in his hand and swallowed a lump in his throat.

Emmy… liked him? In a romantic way? Or maybe… sexually?

He shook his head from side to side and tried his best to calm himself. He had to get back to the living room after all. He started walking to the door and waited for a moment. When he finally found his courage, he walked in.

Unfortunately, everyone in the living room immediately saw what he was holding. He had forgotten to put it away.

‘’My my Hershel, are you trying to score tonight?’’ Desmond said in a mocking tone.

‘’I wouldn’t mind giving you a kiss on the cheek dear.’’ Rosa laughed.

‘’Oh let’s hang it up somewhere!’’ Clark suggested. ‘’Then we can get an unexpected smooch from anyone!’’

Brenda pinched him in his leg hard for that one.

After much discussion, Hershel decided to put the mistletoe away for now. He made up an excuse that he found it laying around somewhere and he wanted to store it, gaining him an amused smirk from Emmy across the room.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Hershel escaped into the kitchen to collect his thoughts. He had not expected it to plague him as much as it had. Everytime he looked into Emmy’s direction, he would feel his heart jump in his chest, or his cheeks flush. Sometimes she would wink at him, or blow him an air kiss. He had no idea how to respond to that.

He needed to find out what it meant.

What he hadn’t noticed, was the silent figure entering the kitchen behind him. It was only because the door closed, that Hershel turned around in time to catch her standing behind him. He jumped, trying his best to hold in a scream.

‘’Good evening,’’ Emmy said with a cheeky laugh.

‘’Emmy… you scared me…’’ Hershel could the corner of his lip twitch.

‘’Sorry professor. I was just wondering…’’ She took a few steps in his direction, making him step back. ‘’Where did you put your gift? I was wondering when you’re going to use it.’’

Hershel swallowed hard and remembered that he needed an answer. He straightened his back and frowned.

‘’Emmy. I need to know your intentions.’’ He tried his hardest to sound stern, but could feel himself falter under her playful gaze.

‘’I’m not sure what you want to hear, professor. I gifted you a mistletoe. Use it as you see fit!’’

‘’As I see fit?’’ He raised a brow.

‘’Yeah you could hang it somewhere for others to enjoy, or, you know…’’

His entire body tensed up when her index finger rested on his chest. Emmy moved closer so their faces were only inches apart.

‘’...Use it on someone.’’

He did not know what to do. She was obviously enjoying making him feel uncomfortable. But, what exactly was her game? Did she just want to get a kiss? Did she aim for something more? The very thought made his skin burn.

But, she was still his assistant. They couldn’t do this just like that. She had to understand.

‘’Emmy,’’ he said while pushing her back by her shoulders. ‘’Stop this.’’

Emmy wasn’t ready to give up yet.

‘’Hm? You don’t want my gift?’’

She pouted her lips and gave him the worst case of puppy eyes he had seen in some time.

‘’I...Uhm.. I do, but…’’

‘’But?’’

With his guard down once more, Emmy pushed her body against him so he would fall back against the counter. He had no way to go.

‘’Use it,’’ she urged.

‘’I…’’

Words seemed to slip his mind. Another feeling started to warm up both his face and his lower regions. A feeling he had not experienced in a very long time. She was so close he could smell her perfume. So close that he could see the want in her eyes; the ragged breath on her lips.

The world fell away leaving only Emmy Altava.

She moved in a little closer so their lips almost touched. He only needed to move. Use the power she had given him.

‘’I… I put it away.’’

‘’Just pretend that you still have it...’’ Her words were coated in a seductive tone.

She looked so beautiful. She was so close… he wanted it. She knew he did.

‘’Just...this once…’’ he whispered.

He could see the ghost of a smile play on her lips.

‘’Hershel…’’

That did it. The way she whispered his name. He couldn’t wait anymore. Screw work etiquette. Screw anyone who could walk into the kitchen at any point. He needed her right here, right now. To drink in the tall order that she was.

And drink he did.

Her lips were soft and hot. Way hotter than he had expected. And her body… god her body. The moment their lips met, Emmy had completely pressed herself up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and attempted to pull her even closer.

It didn’t take long for Emmy to slip her tongue in between his lips. A new sensation that drove the poor gentleman even wilder. He couldn’t suppress a groan, but it only gained him a satisfied sigh from his lady, much to his delight.

The darkness of the kitchen, the soft glow of the candles, the murmur of both the people and the music from the living room, it all only heightened the experience. The thrill.

The kiss quickly grew even more heated, making Hershel a bit too excited too quick.

Emmy could feel something hard and long poke against her thigh. She knew she had him just where she wanted him, but this unleashed something else entirely inside of her. The kiss wasn’t enough anymore. She needed all of him right now.

And it appeared that he felt the same way.

He suddenly exited the embrace and took her hand to follow him. Emmy felt sad at the loss of warmth, but she knew something more exciting was awaiting her.

There were two doors in the kitchen. One that led to the living room and one that led to a storage room. Anyone that had seen Emmy and Hershel enter the kitchen could surely put two and two together if they were looking for them, but neither one of the pair cared.

Even with the entire family present, they just couldn’t wait.

The Professor pulled her into the storage room and closed the door. He quickly resumed the kiss and pushed her up against the door. Emmy happily received all of it. If it wasn’t for the others present in the house, she would have loudly moaned his name. But she knew better to behave.

He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. His erection felt even harder this time, as he rubbed it against her. After some grinding, Emmy decided she needed to get out of these pants. And so did he.

After some struggling, the pair managed to get Emmy’s trousers and underwear off. They decided silently that it was better to not undress completely, since they still had to get back to the party at some point.

Hershel hurriedly brought his own trousers and undergarments to his ankles and didn’t even wait to take them off completely. He felt hot and desperate for Emmy. He hoisted her back up against the door and rubbed himself against her wet entrance. Oh, how badly he wanted to enter her and feel just how deliciously tight she was.

‘’Go… ahead…’’ Emmy panted in between wet kisses.

He happily accepted the invitation. His prayers were answered as he filled her up to the brim. They both had to contain their moans; letting only soft sighs and whispers of the other’s name escape. Hershel moved forward and kissed her deeply before slowly thrusting in and out.

Emmy moved her hands through his hair, knocking off his tophat, which had been very askew since the beginning. She pulled on his fluffy locks; groans escaping the gentleman as he started thrusting faster.

He couldn’t believe he was actually having sex with his assistant in his storage room, right after he had rejected another date candidate from his mother. The very thought of a possibility with Emmy had only emerged several hours ago, and now he was ravaging her while his family was only meters away.

How quickly things could change.

Right now he didn’t really feel like thinking about it. About any of the worries that this might cause. Right now, he just enjoyed every second of the soft, moist sounds that he elicited from the woman against him.

His arms and legs were starting to get tired though. He kissed her neck and ear before turning his head to look around. The ground wasn’t a fitting place to put a lady, nor was the cabinet. He spotted a pile of towels and a sack of potatoes. Cogs and gear turned quickly as he lifted Emmy from the door.

He continued to kiss her with one eye open, his left arm wrapped around her and his right working on a makeshift bed. Emmy had to hold back a giggle, since he actually looked a little silly while doing all of it. But, she was still impressed when he gently placed her down. The sack of potatoes worked perfectly fine together with the towels, so they could continue their love making.

Hershel re-entered and picked up the pace. He lifted her hips up in a more accessible angle and buried himself deep inside of her.

Emmy could feel the butterflies build up. It wouldn’t take long for her to feel the bliss she so desired and she could feel her partner had the same thought. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply as she moaned against his lips.

Hershel could feel her shudder beneath him and her walls contract. It didn’t take long for him to follow, as white ropey seed filled her up.

They both hadn’t felt this good in a long time.

* * *

The rest of the evening had progressed normally. It didn’t seem like anyone had noticed the pair’s ‘’retreat’’. It was around midnight, when people had started to go home. Emmy of course, stayed behind to help clean up. Flora had gone to bed after continuous pushes from the professor, Emmy, Lucille and even Roland, who was practically knocked out on the couch already.

Hershel was cleaning some dishes in the kitchen, when Emmy walked up next to him. They hadn’t really talked afterwards, more worried with getting dressed and returning to the group before anyone noticed.

She took a towel and started helping.

‘’So…’’ she mumbled.

‘’So…’’ he returned.

They looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh a little.

‘’Did you… enjoy your evening?’’ she asked, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

‘’I did.’’ He also blushed. ‘’More than I thought I would. I got this one gift you see…’’

‘’Oh? Must have been an amazing gift.’’

Hershel chuckled and took Emmy’s hand to place a kiss on it. ‘’Very much so.’’

Emmy was about to move in for a normal kiss, when the door to the kitchen opened. The pair quickly separated and tried to continue doing the dishes like normal, in the hope that the intruder had not noticed. But of course, Lucille wasn’t blind. Especially when it came to her son.

‘’Hershel, could you help your father up the stairs?’’ she asked.

‘’Oh! I’ll help!’’ Emmy said with a smile and already started dashing out of the kitchen.

‘’Oh dear he’s way too heavy!’’ Lucille tried, but Emmy was already gone.

Hershel chuckled. ‘’Don’t worry ma. She’s a lot stronger than I am.’’

‘’Hmm…’’ Lucille was actually thankful.

Now she could have a moment to talk with her son.

‘’So… Emmy.’’ She took Emmy’s old spot next to Hershel and resumed drying the dishes.

‘’Ahem… yes? What about her?’’ Hershel tried his hardest to not sound obvious.

His reddened cheeks told her everything though.

‘’Nice girl, isn’t she?’’ Lucille smiled.

Hershel fell silent for a moment. It felt so strange, to have only considered Emmy recently. It felt like he had had these feelings for her for a much longer time. And… she seemed to return them.

‘’...Very nice.’’

Lucille placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an all-knowing look, like only a mother could. Hershel was happy to get her approval. Now he only needed to hear it from the lady herself.

Lucille went to bed soon after, leaving Emmy and Hershel alone to finish the final bits. They had been chatting about the evening. About how everyone got along and what they had talked about. About repeating it next year.

‘’..Maybe next year we could go to Monte D'or! I’m sure Henry, Angela and Randall would love to throw a big party.’’

‘’They do have the space for it. Unlike my small flat,’’ Hershel said with a half smile.

‘’Oh it was fine.’’ Emmy laughed.

She took a look around the living room and sighed. It looked like they were all done. Which meant… she had to go home. She didn’t want to though. She wanted to stay a little longer with him…

‘’Emmy…’’

Emmy felt a hand weave through her own. The Professor pulled her against him for a hug she had not expected. The hug was very warm and welcoming and everything she wanted right now.

‘’Would you… like to stay tonight?’’ he whispered in her ear.

‘’What about your parents? And Flora?’’

She could feel him squeeze her a little more against him and sigh.

‘’I don’t want you to go yet…’’

It was like he had read her mind.

‘’Me neither..’’

‘’So you’ll stay?’’

Emmy leaned back so she could look him in his eyes.

‘’Yeah.’’

She moved in for a kiss, which he happily returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it my love ;3


End file.
